Build List
Here we have a list of armour/weapon/pet combinations that people have found useful or find produce three skills. When contributing to the list please use the following format for putting in combinations: Name of Set - Weapon / Armour / Pet (Skills it provides). If you can substitute a pet or weapon and still provide the same skills, please post it as a separate set, as the weight( if weapon or armour) is different and the pet has different stats ( in most cases). Three Skill Sets Here is where you add sets which provide three skills. *Hot Like Fire - Flambard / Dragon / Dragon (Elemup 20, Powup 20, Guardup 30) * Super Speed - Knife / Flysuit / Baal (Supermach , Spdup 30 , Demondash) * Juggernaut - Scorpion / Zombie / Zomble (Mach Hit , Deathmarch , Demondash) *White Dancer - Duckwhip / Afro / Polar B. (Acrobat , Powup 20 , Powup 30) *Dark Knight - Darnknife / Killer / Cavalros (No Guard , Powup 30 , Powup 30) *UFO Terror - Bazooka / Camo / Dragon (Armtwister , Powup 20 , Mguardup 30) *Jack - Katana / Samurai / Blade (Demondash , Petup 50 , Powup 30) *Recovery - Holywtr / Kappa / Undine (Recovery 10 , Mguardup 30 - Recovery 5) * One Hit Wanderer - Buster / Vampcape / Zomble (Bide , Deathmarch , Scapegoat) * Running with Scissors - Scissors / Vampcape / Zomble (Bide , Deathmarch , Scapegoat) * Max Payne - Tigerswd / Samurai / Mantis (Supermach , Bide , No Guard) * I've Got The Power - Tigerswd / Shogun / Blade (Powup 40 , Powup 30 , Powup 30) * Power Play - Cutlass / Samurai / Skellior (Powup 40 , Powup 30 , Powup 30) * Assasin - Thiefswd / Invcloak / Shady (Killer , Spdup30 , Spdup30) * Adam - Thiefswd / Leaf / Pokey (Surprise , SuperMach, Spdup30) * Bust A Cap - Buster / Jacket / Phoenix (Unfair , Scapegoat , Powup 20) * The Crippler V1 - Bow / Dnasuit/ G.Shroom ( Paralyse , Paralyse , Poison ) * The Crippler V2 - Snakewhip / Dnasuit / Mr.Germs ( Paralyse , Paralyse , Poison ) * Divine Shield - Crystal / Buffarmr / Kappa (Magiwall, Mguardup 40, Mguardup 40) * Sticks and stones - Defender / Hockey / Dumbo (Guardup 40, Guardup 20, Guardup 40) * Can't Touch This - Broom / Leaf / Hotstuff (Spdup 30, Spdup 30, Spdup 20) * Crazy Cat Lady - Foxtail / Cat Ears / Black Cat (Discovery, Treaup 20, Jammy) * Justin - Halberd / Heroarmr / Sheepish (Powup 10, Gaurdup 10, Gaurd up 10) Specific Build Sets Here is where you add sets which you use for a specific purpose. *Gold/Treasure Farm - Golddice / Pirate / Lamia ( Golddigger , Treaup 20 , Chance) * Gold Farm V1 - Golddice / Clown / Dumbo (Goldup 30, Chance, Goldup 30) *Gold Farm V2 - Golddice / Pirate / Griffon (Golddigger , Gold Up 20 , Chance) *Gold Farm V3 - Golddice / Diviner / Genie (Golddigger, Goldup 40 , Chance) *Gold Farm V Lazy - Popsicle / Ribbon / Zomble (Golddigger , Deathmarch) * Exp Farm V1 - Broom / Ninomiya / Lantern (Exp Farmer . Expup40) *Exp Farm Lazy V1 - Choc Ice / Ribbon / Zomble (Exp Farmer, Deathmarch) * Exp Farm Lazy V2 - Monkstaf / Whtrobe / Zomble (Exp Farmer, Deathmarch, Expup 10) * Exp Farm Lazy V3 - Bouquet / Afro / Zomble (Exp Farmer, Deathmarch, Expup 20) *Treasure FarmV1 - Longswd / Pirate / Lamia (Treaup 30 , Treaup 20) *Treasure Farm V1.5 - Popsicle / Swindler / B. Dragon (Treaup 30 , Treaup 20 , Lucky) * Treasure Farm V2 - Longsword / Pirate / Mimic (Treaup 30 , Treaup 30 , Treaup 20) * Boss Killer V1 - Longsword / Dnasuit / Baal (Paralyse , Unfair , Poison) *Boss Killer V2 - Scissors / Vampcape / Beserker ( Bide, No Guard) *Boss Killer V3.1 - Scissors / Invcloak / Beserker (Armtwister , No Guard , Spdup 30) *Boss Killer V3.2 - Scissors / Invcloak / Mantis (Armtwister , No Guard , Spdup 30) * Dossboss Killer - Halbert / Hockey / Kong (Accup 30, Guardup 20, Bodyslam) Pow Built * DossBoss Killer V2 - Bouquet / Afro / Pokeking ( Unfair, Paralyze) Spd Build *Runner/ToGoFar V1 - Rapier / Cluck / Pooslime (Dash , Stink , Avoid Risk) * Runner/ToGoFar V2 - Katana / Samurai / Skraggon (Demondash , Warper) Category:Skills Category:Item